1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a product which stimulates skin respiration, or the like, and a product made using such method and apparatus; and, such product may be of the type used in salves, ointments, unguents, cosmetic creams, moisturizing creams, and has particular application in rectal ointments.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a method of producing a crude substance which stimulates skin respiration and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,478 and 2,320,479, for example.
It is also known to provide a method and apparatus for producing a product which stimulates skin respiration, or the like, and wherein the method comprises the steps of mixing bakers yeast and alcohol in an extractor to produce a slurry of solids and liquid, heating said slurry to a predetermined temperature to produce a heated slurry, holding said heated slurry at said predetermined temperature for a predetermined time period, passing said heated slurry through a filter to remove said solids and produce a filtered liquid, placing said filtered liquid in a sterile vacuum still, and boiling said filtered liquid in said vacuum still to drive off a substantial percentage of the liquid therein and produce said product.